Untitled
by Renity
Summary: Princess Rini is tired of behaving like a princess, so she asks help from her mother . This is a Trunks Rini Fic I think :)
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minnas! K so this is my first attempt at a crossover (or any story period) so be nice k. ^_^ Anyways this is a Trunks/Rini fic if you don't like the pairing I'm sorry. It's my favorite and I don't think I'd do well on any others. Oh and one more thing * sighs* I don't own SM or DBZ. I wish I did but I don't. So here's the story. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rini sighed as she looked up at her mother. "I don't understand why princesses have to act so proper mom it's no fun." Her mother looked back at her. "I know honey remember I was a young princess once too, but we have to set an example for the rest of the kingdom and you know that they would disapprove of a princess that was always running around doing things that they don't want there children to do. You know they are always trying to get their children to be like you." 'Yeah that's why so many of them don't like me, Rini thought.' "Yes, Mother," she said with a deep sigh as she turned to walk away. "Rini," Queen Serenity called. "Yes?" "Go talk to Pluto, "she said with a smile "maybe she can help you out." "Ok!" Rini said with a smile as she ran off to find the Senshi of Time. 'I suppose it is time that she stepped out on her own,' Queen Serenity though as she walked away.  
  
*Meanwhile in the DBZ dimension*  
  
"MOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY JACKET?" Trunks yelled as he threw clothes out of his closet. "It's in the kitchen where you left it Trunks." his mother replied. ' That boy is always losing something,' Bulma Briefs said with a smile. The door flew open as Trunks came in "Thanks Mom I'm going to Goten's house and then to school I'll see you later. Bye!" Trunks flew out of the house before his mother could respond. 'That boy forgot his lunch and lunch money again,' Bulma thought as she dialed ChiChi to ask her to give Trunks a lunch.  
  
~Back in SM dimension~  
  
"PLUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Rini called. "Hear Princess. How may I help you?" Pluto said in a gentle voice she knew why Rini was here but she liked to ask anyways. "Pluto, do you think you can send me somewhere that I can go that no one knows that no one knows that I'm a princess? " Rini asked. "Your mother knew this day would come. She has instructed where I should send you and also told me to give you this locket." Pluto handed Rini a crescent moon shaped locket. Rini gasped "It's beautiful. How did mother know that I was going to want to leave?" Pluto smiled, "She is your mother Princess she just knew." Rini looked at her locket. "Pluto? What is this for? ," She asked. "That Princess is used to communicate between dimensions." Pluto said. " Oh. O.K. Pluto? May I leave now? " Rini asked eager to see where her mother had planned to send her.  
  
"Yes Princess. Follow me," Pluto said as she walked through a door that had suddenly appeared. Rini ran after her.  
  
# The Gates of Time #  
  
"Pluto? Why are we here? Are you sending me to the past again?" Rini asked. "No, Rini. I'm sending you to a place that is not like your world. A place you've never seen before you'll meet new people and go to a new school. Your mother has instructed me to send you to the house of a lady named Bulma Briefs. She is a friend of your mother's. Years ago a great evil threatened her land and your mother's services were required. While she was there she met Bulma and they became instant friends. She defeated the evil with the help of some courageous young men called the Z fighters. Over the years Bulma and your mother kept in touch. I have informed Mrs. Briefs of your visit and she will be expecting you. You will be transported directly to her house. Any other questions you have for me can be answered by this." Pluto produced a bracelet with star and moon charms on it. In the middle was a Luna P charm. "The Luna P will act just like your old one any time you need me simply tell it. Now please step through the door Princess." Pluto said trying to blink back her tears. She would miss Rini. She knew that she could visit her anytime but the visits would always be short because of her responsibility as TimeKeeper. "Pluto, I love you and I'll miss you. Please tell the others that too. And my mother and father tell them I will contact them as soon as I get there. "She ran up to Pluto and hugged her and then turned and ran through the portal. "Good luck Princess. Good luck."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Trunks was on his way to Goten's house when all of a sudden a pink light shot out of the sky and he felt something hit him. He fell to the ground and looked at what had hit him. Lying on the ground beside him was a young girl with pink hair in the one of the strangest hairstyles he had ever seen. She was wearing a pink tank top with a silver crescent moon on it and a pair of black jeans. She appeared to be asleep but he wasn't sure so he picked her up and flew the rest of the way to Goten's house. When he arrived ChiChi was outside waiting for him. "Hey Chichi-san! I found this girl on the way to your house. I think she's asleep but I'm not totally sure do you think you could check her out for me?" ChiChi looked at the girl. She appeared to be asleep but she wasn't totally sure. "Yes, Trunks. Bring her in and set her on the couch." Trunks nodded and brought her in. Goten was in the living room looking for his shoes. He looked up when Trunks came in. " Who's she?" He asked walking over to Trunks. " I don't know she fell out of the sky on the way to your house and I brought her here." Trunks set her down on the couch and looked at Goten. "I think she's just sleeping, but your mom said she would check her out." ChiChi entered the room and walked over to the girl. "She is just sleeping. Goten take her up to your room she can rest there until she wakes up. Trunks go get your lunch off the counter." ChiChi leaves to go find Goku. "Hey Trunks! Ya ready to go?" Goten yelled as he ran down the stairs. " Yeah I guess. Let's go." Trunks grabs his lunch and him and Goten fly off. Upstairs Rini wakes up. 'Where am I. How did I get here?' Rini climbs out of bed and heads downstairs.  
  
  
  
So what'd ya think? I know its not all that but it's just the first chapter. Check ya later. Oh wait before I go I need your help. I have no idea what to call this story if you have any ideas let me know k! CYA! R&R PLZ  
  
  
  
*~*Renity*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa minnas! This chapter is dedicated to Lilac Moon because she was the first person to review my story. Thanks. ^_~ Well on with the story. By the way I don't own SM or DBZ.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Rini walked down the stairs and looked around. ' I wonder how I got here. This must be Mrs. Bulma-San's house. I wonder if she is around.' Rini turned the corner and saw a lady with black hair sitting at a table with a man with black hair that stood straight up. As she entered the room the man looked at her. He had very kind eyes. ' That must be Bulma and the man next to her must be her husband.' Rini thought to herself. She walked up to the table and bowed at the couple. " Hello. My name is Serenity but you can call me Rini. Can you please tell me where I am?" 'What a nice young lady.' ChiChi thought and smiled at the girl. " Hello Rini. I am ChiChi and this is my husband Goku. You are at the Son house. You were brought here by our youngest son Goten's best friend Trunks." 'What she isn't Bulma. I wonder what I should do now.' Rini smiled at ChiChi. "Pleased to meet you ChiChi-san and Goku-san." She wondered what she should do but then she saw Goku smile at her. " You don't have to just stand there we won't bite I promise." Goku pulled out a chair for her and she walked over and sat down. "You wouldn't happen to know a lady named Bulma Briefs would you? I was supposed to be going to her house but some how it seems I ended up here instead." She eagerly looked at Goku and ChiChi hoping that they knew her. " Bulma? Of course we know her! Trunks is her son. I've known her since I was a little boy." Goku said with a laugh. Rini smiled. "Do you think you could tell me where I could find her?" "Find her? No we won't let YOU find her not on your own her house is far from here and you'll need help getting to her. I'll send Goten to take you when he gets home for now get some thing to eat." ChiChi handed the girl a plate of breakfast. "After you eat you can take a shower and I'll give you something to wear. Rini smiled and accepted the food. "Thank you she said." She finished her food quickly and ChiChi handed her a towel and a set of clothes. Rini went upstairs and took a shower." ChiChi don't you think you should call Bulma now I mean if Rini is supposed to be at her house maybe Bulma is expecting her." Goku said. ChiChi nodded and dialed Bulma's number.  
  
-Goten and Trunks High School-  
  
Goten and Trunks were sitting at the lunch table talking about the girl. " I wonder who she is. I mean she just fell out of the sky. Normal girls don't fall out of the sky." Trunks said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. " Yeah but she could have just fallen out of a tree or something I mean how do you know that she fell out of the sky?" Goten said eating his chips. "I was flying OVER the trees Goten that's how I know. There was this pink light and then she fell on me." "Who feel on you Trunks." Bryan asked. (AN: Bryan is Trunks lab partner he's new) " What's up Bryan? Sit down. We were just talking about some girl." Trunks said smiling nervously. " Some girl fell on you and you are just now telling me?! Man! Was she cute? " 'Very' Trunks and Goten thought at the same time. " yeah she was alright." They said together. Goten smiled the goofy smile he got from his dad and Trunks smirked like his father. " Well where is she I wanna meet her." Bryan said grinning eagerly. " She's not here Bryan. She's at my house at the moment." Goten said crumpling up his chip bag and tossing it in the trash. "Oh too bad well I'll see you guys later k." Bryan ran off to sit with his other friends. The bell rang ending lunch. Goten and Trunks headed to there last classes.  
  
@Back at the Son house@  
  
Rini woke up from the nap she had been taking and went downstairs. "Good to see you awake again Rini!" Goku said with his goofy smile. "Goten should be home soon. You can help me make dinner if you like." ChiChi said walking in out of the kitchen. "Sure. I use to help my mom make dinner at home all the time. She wasn't much of a cook though but she was always willing to try." Rini smiled and followed ChiChi into the kitchen.  
  
-Outside of the School-  
  
"What time will you be by Trunks?'' Goten asked Trunks as he got ready to power up to fly home. " After I get something to eat." Trunks said flying up into the clouds with Goten next to him. 'I'll eat quickly though so that I can go see that girl.' Trunks thought to himself. 'I hope it's not too soon I wanna spend time with that girl without Trunks around.' Goten though as he started to fly in the direction of his house. "well I'll see you then Trunks." " Later Goten!" Trunks yelled and they flew off in different directions.  
  
@Back at Son house@  
  
"ChiChi. Don't you think this is too much food I mean aren't there only 3 of you?" Rini said looking at all the food they had been preparing. It was enough to feed the whole palace back home and still have some left over. " No, Rini my oldest son Gohan also comes for dinner. He has his own house about two miles from here." ChiChi said. "Okay so there are four of you but isn't this still too much." Rini asked still confused at the amount of they were cooking. "Well Rini.." ChiChi started but was interrupted by Goten. "I'm HOME!" He yelled as he entered the door. Rini turned and faced him. She smiled. " Hello Goten! My name is Serenity but you can call me Rini!" Goten looked at her shocked. 'She's even more beautiful than she had looked earlier. She looks like an angel.' Goten smiled back. "Hi Rini. It's nice to meet you." 'He's kinda cute.' Rini thought with a smile. "Goten I need you to take Rini to Bulma's house." Goten looked at his mother confused. "Why?" ChiChi looked at him. "Goten this girl is supposed to be at her house. That's where she was supposed to be going when Trunks found her but ended up here instead. I don't want her walking there alone and I knew you could get her there faster. She's been waiting patiently all day for you to get here so will you PLEASE take her NOW!" ChiChi looked at her son waiting for his response. " Sure mom I'll take her just let me get something to eat first." Goten said walking towards the refrigerator. "STOP RIGHT THERE YOUNG MAN!!!! I told you to take her NOW not when you get ready! You can eat at Bulma's house now GO!!!" ChiChi looked at Rini and smiled. " Now dear I washed your outfit if you want to put it back on you may and Goten will be waiting here for you when you are dressed ok." Rini smiled nervously, nodded, and ran up the stairs to get dressed. She was back in about 5 minutes. Goten smiled at her and they headed outside. " Goodbye ChiChi! I'll try to come back and visit. Goodbye Goku! " She turned to Goten and said, "ok I'm ready." He put his arm around her waist. She gave him a confused look. He smiled and then flew into the air. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Rini screamed. "You could have given me some kind of warning before you did that!" Rini said angrily. "Sorry. I forgot that you didn't know that I was gonna fly. I wasn't thinking." He smiled nervously at her. "It's ok." she said with a smile. " How did you learn how to fly? " She asked as she looked around at the view. "My brother taught me when I was little." He said. "We should be there soon." Rini looked in the direction Goten was looking and saw a large house off in the distance. "Will I meet your brother?" She asked still looking at the house as it drew nearer. "Yes. Tomorrow maybe." He said as he flew lower to land. " We're here." He said as he landed and set her down. " Hey Goten I thought I was going to your house. What happened?" Goten looked at Trunks. " I had to bring a visitor for your mom so we may as well go in I'm hungry." Trunks laughed. "Who'd you bring? " Rini stepped forward from beside Goten. "Her." Goten said looking at Rini. Rini and Trunks eyes met and Rini bowed. " Hi. My name's Serenity but you can call me Rini!" He smiled back at her.  
  
  
  
Well what'd you think of this Chapter? I still need ideas for a title. I know I said this was gonna be a Rini/Trunks but don't you think Rini and Goten are hitting it off well? Anywayz I'll decide later what it'll be your ideas can help the decision. I'll try to update soon. Cya  
  
*~*Renity*~* 


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa Minnas! I know it's been a while and I'm really sorry but I've been out of town and away from a computer so anyways. I've gotten a lot of reviews for my last chapter and a lot of people like the idea of Trunks and Rini but I also had someone say that Rini and Goten seem really cute together so who knows. Now I don't and never will own SM or DBZ.  
  
  
  
"Hi! My name's Serenity but you can call me Rini!" Trunks smiled at her. 'She's even cuter when she's awake," he thought. ' I wonder why she wants to see my mom?" " Hi. I'm Trunks. Why don't you both come in and I'll get my mom ok." Trunks turned and went into the house followed by Goten and Rini. 'He's cute too. I wonder if all the guys here are cute.' Rini thought with a smile as she followed Goten into the house. "MOM! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Trunks yelled as he entered the house. "Coming!" Bulma responded. Trunks looked at Rini. "How do you know my mom? " "I don't technically but my mom does and she sent me here to stay with her for a while" Rini said with a smile. Goten looked at the way Trunks was looking at her. ' He seems to like her too but what can I do. I mean Trunks is my best friend but I like this girl too.' "Hey Goten! What ya thinking about over there?" Trunks asked looking at the questioning look on his friend's face. Goten smiled his father's goofy smile. "Oh…umm…I was just wondering when we were gonna eat. " Trunks laughed. 'Just like Goten to be thinking of food.' Rini looked at Goten and smiled. ' Hasn't said very much since we got here I wonder why?' Just then Bulma came down the stairs. "Trunks what were you yelling about?" She said as she entered the room. "You have company." He said nodding towards Rini. "Oh! You must be Serenity! Your mother told me you would be visiting. I'm Bulma." Rini smiled she was glad that she didn't have to go through her usual introduction. It was getting kind of annoying. "Pleased to meet you Bulma. You can call me Rini. Everyone does. Except for Pluto." Bulma smiled. Goten frowned. 'I guess the best thing to do is to stay away from her for awhile. Then maybe I won't like her as much.' Trunks looked at Rini. 'She's so beautiful. Goten seems to think so too though but how can we both like the same girl. I like her and all but I don't know much about her. Maybe I don't need to know anything about her then I can't fall for her and Goten can have her but Kami she's beautiful.' Trunks sighed and looked to Goten. " Hey let's go in the kitchen and get something to eat ok. " Goten smiled "I thought you'd never ask!" he said as he ran into the kitchen with Trunks behind him. Bulma watched the boys and turned to Rini. "So Rini how old are you?" Rini looked at her. " I'm 16." Bulma smiled at her. "Oh so you're still in high school. What grade are you in?" "I'm in the 11th grade." Rini said smiling back at her. 'Bulma's nice I won't mind living with her.' Well you're in the same grade as Goten. Trunks is a senior this year." Just then Trunks and Goten come out of the kitchen with trays of food and sit on the floor. 'Gosh they sure eat a lot!' Rini thought. "What were you saying about me mom?" Trunks asked as he started eating. " I was just telling Rini what grade you were in. So Rini how is your mother?" Rini looked away from the boys' plates. "She's fine. It's very peaceful in Crystal Tokyo at the moment." She smiled. "Rini would you like something to eat as well?" Bulma asked noticing the girls glances at t he boys' food. "Yes please." Rini said. "Follow me then." "I wonder if we over did it. I mean we just met her and she probably thinks we're pigs or something." Goten said looking sheepishly at his plate. "Oh well. If she thinks that then that's her problem. I mean why do you care what she thinks anyways." Trunks said bitterly as he finished up. Goten looked up shocked at his friend's remark. "Well I thought you'd wanna make a good impression since she is your house guest and all. " Trunks sighed. "Sorry Goten I didn't mean to snap at you. Why don't we go spar in the woods until dinner." Trunks said smiling at his friend. "Sure Goten. Let's go before your mom gets back and gives us some more chores to do." Trunks and Goten run off quickly. "So Rini you'll be staring school on Monday which gives you two days to get ready what do you want to do first?" Bulma asks as she and Rini walk back in to the Den. " I want to get some new clothes I mean this is all I have with me." Rini says looking at her clothes. "Yeah I can see why you'd want to get some clothes. I can't leave right now but I'll send Trunks and Goten to take you shopping ok." Rini smiles " ok!"  
  
Ok I know I haven't paired anyone off or even given a hint to who'll be with who but I wanted more ideas from you guys. I figured I put her with whoever more people wanted. Oh and one more thing as far as ages  
  
Rini-16  
  
Goten-17  
  
Trunks-18  
  
Well that's it for now and umm please review  
  
CYA  
  
*~*Renity*~* 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Ok so now I kinda have a general idea about which guy Rini is gonna end up with. You guys were a big help sooo the winner is… I can't tell you. You have to read and find out! ^_~ Hopefully you guys won't be disappointed though. Oh and one more thing. The wonderful Princess of the Monkeys asked me some questions that I forgot to answer in the last chapter so I'm gonna answer now. 1) Yes I read WereMonkey-Chicks story. (It's really good you guys should read it and 2) Trunks all the way!!! So enjoy this chapter. Ja Ne.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"TRUNKS! GOTEN! COME HERE!" Bulma yelled out the door. ' Those boys are probably out sparring again. Just like their fathers.' "Rini are you ready to go?" Rini walked down the stairs with her hair in one ponytail (she decided she needed a change since she was living some where new) and she had on a pink skirt and a black shirt with a pink crescent moon on. "You look very nice Rini where did you get that necklace?" Bulma asked as she noticed the silver crescent moon locket around her neck. "Huh? Oh I forgot all about it. It's from my mother I'm supposed to use it to talk to her. I was supposed to call as soon as I got here but I forgot." Rini said as she opened the locket. "Mother? Can you hear me?" "Yes dear! How are you?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. "I'm fine mother! Bulma is taking very good care of me." Rini said with a smile. "Yes. I knew she would. Bulma how are you and your family?" "We're fine Serenity. Trunks is 18 now he's a senior. Vegeta is still just as stubborn. He's off on vacation with my daughter Bra. She's 15. You never got to meet her. Bulma said smiling. "That's good to hear. Well I'll talk to you later Rini. I have a conference in a few minutes. You may have gotten a break but I haven't! Well enjoy your visit. Good bye Bulma." "Good bye Serenity! I hope to see you soon." "You can come visit anytime Bulma. Good bye Small Lady!" "Good bye Mother!" Rini said as she closed her locket and Trunks and Goten came in. "Who were you talking to Rini?" Trunks asked as he walked up. "My mom. She gave me a communicator to talk to her through the dimensions." Goten gave her a confused look. "Dimensions?" He asked. "I'll explain later. Now let's go shopping!" This time it was Trunks that looked at her weird. "Shopping?" Bulma sighed. "Yes, Trunks shopping. Rini needs some new clothes and I can't go out right now. All the good stores are closed tomorrow so want you two to take her shopping now." Bulma laughed aat the shocked faces on the two boys' faces. "Ok. Let's get this out of the way then." Goten said with a deep sigh. "Oh come on it'll be fun!" Rini said laughing at the boys' reluctance. "Here's my credit card. Have fun." Bulma said as Rini dragged the two boys after her. "We will! Thanks Bulma!" Rini said as she wrapped her arms around Trunks neck. "Let's go you two!" Rini, Trunks and Goten flew off for the mall with Bulma waving after them. " Good luck Rini. You'll need it!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Should I end here? No? I didn't think so! ^_~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trunks gently set Rini down at the entrance to the mall. ' I keep forgetting to avoid her, but how can I when she's so nice and she does seem to enjoy me and Goten being around. Maybe instead of avoiding her I'll just hide my feelings from her.' Trunks thought with a smile as he and Goten obediently followed Rini into a store.  
  
^Hours later^ (AN: I'm too lazy to write what happened in the mall but it wouldn't have been interesting anyway ^_~)  
  
Rini skips happily out of the mall while Trunks and Goten follow her covered in bags. "Your gonna have to ride on my back this time Rini I can't hold you with all the stuff you bought. You practically bought out the whole store! Do you really need all this stuff?" Rini smiled and looked at Trunks with a puppy face. "Do you want me to wear just anything to school and have the other kids make fun of me?" Trunks sighed. "No, but…" "Ok then I NEED all this stuff! Now hold still while I get on." Goten eyed them jealously. ' Why is she flying with him and not me? It could be because I've been quiet this whole time instead of complaining like Trunks but I thought she'd like that.' " Come on you guys we should get home MY mom will be wondering where I am." Goten said rising into the clouds. Trunks and Rini followed. 'He's been pretty quiet this whole time. I wonder why.' Rini thought as she looked around at the view around her. "It's really pretty looking at the ground from here. Do you think you guys could teach me how to fly?" Trunks started to land and Goten looked at Rini. " Well my brother taught me so I guess we can teach you but not today." They landed. "Ok then whenever you're ready. I'll be waiting to learn!" Rini said as she hopped off Trunks back and ran into the house. "Wanna help me get this stuff to her room Goten?" Trunks asked as he headed into the house. "No I can't I gotta get home for dinner. I'll be back tomorrow though." Goten set the bags down and started to rise. "Sorry man you know how my mom is if I'm late for dinner though Cya!" Goten said as he flew off to his house. ' He's been acting kinda strange today I wonder what's up.' Trunks said as he walked into the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was this chapter? Good I hope. I've enjoyed your reviews and hopefully you guys still like my story. If not tell me what I can do to make it better. O and one more thing I REALLY REALLY REALLY (emphasis on really) need help with a title. I can't think of one for the life of me or my story (it's alive ya know ^_~) So if you have any ideas no matter how strange they are I'd REALLY REALLY REALLY (when I say REALLY I mean REALLY) appreciate it. Ok I'll try to update soon Ja Ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! I know it's taken me a while to get this chapter out but I've been really busy lately with school. I was failing Biology and I needed to bring grade up. I'm passing now but I have play rehearsals after school. I'm in the play Oklahoma. I'm trying for the part of Laurie but anyways I'll try to make this story twice as long as all the others because Princess of the Monkey's was right they are wayyyyyyyy too short. O yeah I don't own DBZ or SM so don't sue. ^_~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Trunks sighed as he carried Rini's stuff to her room. `She practically bought out the whole store. It was kinda fun though.' He knocked on her door. "Come in!" Rini yelled from behind the door. "Here's some of your stuff Rini ya know you could come help bring it up." Trunks said as he entered the room. " Aww but don't you like to help me Trunks? Rini said smiling sweetly at him. "Sure I don't mind helping but you aren't doing anything right now so you can help too. Besides it is your stuff." Trunks said as he set the bags down and walked out the door. "Come on Rini!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs. "I'm coming." She said as she slowly walked down the stairs. "RINI! TRUNKS! DINNER'S READY!" Bulma yelled as Rini got down to the bottom of the steps. `Yeah now I don't have to help Trunks with the bags I'll just go eat.' She thought as she happily headed for the kitchen. "Where do you think your going?" Trunks asked as he headed up the stairs with more bags. "Grab that last  
bit and bring it up. Then you can go eat." Rini glared angrily at him " Since when did you become my boss?" She asked as she stared at him. "Well I'm older that you and I took you shopping so it's only right that YOU help me carry YOUR bags to YOUR room or I could just fly them back to the store and get the money back. " Trunks said calmly as he smiled at her with that smile that makes him look just like his daddy. Then he turned and ran up the stairs. `Damn! Why does he have to be right? And he was sooooo nice about it.' Rini thought as she watched him leave. She quickly gathered the last few bags and headed up the stairs. "It's about time you got up here Rabbit. Now let's go eat!" Trunks said as she entered the room and put the bags down. "What did you call me?" Rini asked as she headed after him out the door. " I called you Rabbit because that's what you looked like with your hair in those weird things and you're red eyes. I think it's cute though. Now let's go I'm  
starving." She followed him as he raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. `He actually liked my odangos? That's a first. Most guys just think they're funny. Maybe I should put my hair back that way.' She smiled as she took a seat at the table. "So how was your first day Rini. Did you like the mall?" Bulma asked as she placed the food on the table. " She better have she made me and Goten stay there all day and she practically bought the mall." Trunks said as he started to eat. "Yes I like it here. And your mall is sooo big." Rini said as she started to eat too. Trunks quickly finished his meal and looked at his mom. "I'm gonna go to Goten's." He said as he stood up. Rini finished her food and looked at him. "Can I go with you Trunks? You guys said you would teach me to fly remember." She said. " Well you can come but I don't think we'll be teaching you to fly to day." Trunks said walking out of the kitchen. Rini followed him. "Why not Trunks you promised you would." Rini  
said looking up at him with puppy eyes. `Dog why does she have to do that it makes me feel so weak like I would do anything for her. ` He thought looking away from her. " Be cause Rini that takes time and we don't have time now because it's getting late." Trunks said walking out the door. "Well I want to go anyway. I guess you can teach me tomorrow." Rini said wrapping her arms around Trunks neck. He grabbed her waist and took off. "Right Rini whatever you say." Trunks said as he flew into the clouds. Rini rested her head on Trunks chest as they flew towards Goten's house. "How much longer `til we get there Trunks?" She asked as she closed her eyes. "Well at the speed we're going about 10 minutes but if you're anxious to get there I can get us there in a minute." Rini opened her eyes slightly. " No take your time I'll just take a nap until we get there." She said closing her eyes back. ` His chest is so warm I could sleep like this forever if we weren't flying.' She sighed  
and slipped into a dream.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity! The palace is under attack! It appears that we have a new enemy. They have powers unlike any we have seen." Pluto screamed as she ran into the Queen's room. "Pluto alert the other scouts and call our best guards! We must protect Crystal Tokyo! Just then a creature burst into the throne room and seized the queen. "I have you now Serenity." It screeched. "Mother! NOOOOOOO!" Rini screamed as she felt herself fall.  
  
"Rini! Wake up!" Rini opened her eyes to see two concerned blue eyes looking into hers. "Are you ok?" Trunks asked. "What happened?" Rini asked looking around. "Well you went to sleep and about a minute later you screamed and fell out of my arms. Just before you hit the ground I caught you but you didn't wake up you just laid there shaking. You stayed that way for and hour and then you stopped so I tried to wake you up again and you woke up." She looked at Trunks and saw the concern still in his eyes. "I'm ok Trunks I just had a really bad nightmare. I'm sorry to have scared you." Rini said. She smiled at him to let him know she was really ok. He smiled back. "Do you want to tell me about your dream? " He asked looking hopefully at her. "Sure. " Rini said smiling that he actually wanted to know. She told him her dream. " I can see why you were so scared. " Trunks said after hearing her story. "It's late now so we're gonna have to stay the night here." Rini looked around.  
"Where are we anyway Trunks? All I can see is darkness even with the fire you started." Trunks laughed. "Well that's because we're in a cave. I didn't want to leave you on the ground so I found this cave just incase you didn't wake up tonight." He took off hie jacket and handed to her. " You can cover yourself with this it's not much but it'll keep you warmer than you are now." He walked over to a corner of the cave and lay down. Soon there was complete silence. `He's being so nice to me. I can't believe he stayed here with me and gave me his jacket. That was so sweet of him' Rini thought as she looked over at him in the corner. She walked over and lay down beside him. "Rini, why are you over here?" Trunks whispered softly. "I didn't want to stay by myself. I'm still a little shaken by that dream." She said softly looking into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry anymore Rini. You're fine here." Soon Rini fell asleep. Trunks looked at the sleeping  
girl in his arms. `She looks like such an angel sleeping. I wonder what that dream was about. I guess I'll ask her in the morning." Trunks thought as he fell asleep.  
  
So what did you think? I know it could have been longer but I'm having trouble thinking of stuff to write about. Anyways I'll explain more about the dream in the next chapter. And Rini gets a surprise. I'd tell you but then it wouldn't be a surprise. O and just because Rini and Trunks slept together doesn't mean they're together and it doesn't mean poor Goten doesn't have a chance Trunks was just the only one around and Rini needed comfort so I'll go now and umm Review please  
  
*~*Renity*~* 


End file.
